


Stars

by Mlep



Series: Hauntober 2020 [9]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Hugs, Pondering life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlep/pseuds/Mlep
Summary: Anna wonders what life outside the Entity’s realm will be like.
Relationships: Anna | The Huntress/Sally Smithson | The Nurse
Series: Hauntober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946857
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I’m tired and I wrote +2k words yesterday, I’m sorry. ;-; I’ll do better tomorrow I promise. Beta’d <3

I had spent years with my mother admiring the stars, but these were not the stars I knew.

I sigh sadly as I look up to the broken sky. So much was out of place, as if a child had taken one glance at the starry night and attempted to recreate it with much haste. Nothing in this realm was quite right. 

“I wish we could leave,” I turn, “maybe someday…”

I see the red-haired apparition behind me “gazing” up at the night sky.

“Someday...” I repeat. 

Oh, how I wish someday would come sooner. I could live out in my little cabin once more, this time with company. I walk over to the smaller killer, wrapping my arms gently around her petite frame. I feel her own arms wrap around my lower back in return as I continue pondering our fate. When would the Entity finally tire of us? Is it possible for her to show us forgiveness? Would she allow us to return to our old homes instead of casting us into the void? If we were returned to our homes, how would I ever find Sally? Or would we be forever separated after leaving this realm? 

I hold the smaller tighter in my arms, and she seems to sense my unease. Gentle arms press soothing circles into the hard muscles of my back in an attempt to calm my unstable spirit. Sally’s size does not even begin to compare to her other-worldly strength, I realize as I am forced into a sitting position upon the dead grass. There we sit, the ghostly nurse cradling my head in her arms whilst I sit and ponder our future.

I loved her. I knew that for certain. It was an attachment not like the one I had for my mother, or the motherly feeling I felt for the little girls. I knew what this feeling was, and I knew how to confirm my suspicions. Whenever I thought of having to leave her permanently my chest would ache like no other pain I had ever felt in the past. It was as if my heart was trying to rip itself out of my chest and run to wherever the woman had gone. It physically pained me to even consider life without her. 

Looking up at the soft features of the nurse, I notice her “eyes” gazing up into the fractured night sky. It was so wrong, but saying it wasn’t pretty was also wrong. Everything in this realm had a disturbing beauty about it, something off-putting but so captivating at the same time. The “stars” were always the same. Their position in the dark abyss forever stagnate overhead, so meticulously arranged so that it might give the illusion of reality. After enough time in this realm, it might even seem to be real. 

But I knew it wasn’t. It was a lie, for I knew what the true beauty of the night sky looked like, and one day, I would take Sally out and show her each of the stars I knew by name. Show her where they were in the black abyss and where they would be in the future.

Someday.

One day…


End file.
